Aristocratic Betroth
by iiClippedWingsii
Summary: Hattie Potter, betrothed to Draco Malfoy, was thrown into marriage in a whirlwind. Draco amuses himself at this wife's behavior as they both try to adjust to the situation. However everything is much harder when you're an aristocrat of both the wizard and the muggle world. Female Harry/Draco Malfoy. (Previously called Arranged Marriage)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is a new story which popped into my head. Read and tell me in your reviews of I should continue. What changed should be added, and where the story should head. Thanks! :D**

**This a a female Harry story with a modern day twist.  
><strong>

**And lastly, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me, and I shall not be repeating this on every chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I don't know when it happened, or what happened. But it happened. Everything became a blur. The past days have become unbearable to remember. Everything turns into one. All that I can remember is our "I do's."<p>

I see him for the first time in fifteen years, and Kaboom! Everyone assumes it's all right to make get us married. No one gave a second though to what I wanted, what I had hoped for, what my plans for the future was what I had dreamt for my future. I, Hattie Potter, also known as Harry, was not asked if I believed in this union of marriage.

No, they thought that just because we were betrothed it was okay. NO! It was not okay. I don't even know this gay, what if he's gay? Not that I had anything against it … but …

What if he has a girlfriend?

What if he's bisexual?

What if he cheats on me?

What if he's a jerk?

What of he and I never get a long?

What of our dreams are different?

What if we cannot compromise?

What if … I could go on and on, but, what good will it do? Nothing. Nothing at all.

I blame all this on my bloody parents. Stupid Mother for being a retard, and daddy. Oh how much I hate him at the moment. He was supposed to be on my side telling everyone how I was too young. I am only SEVENTEEN for the love of Marlin. SEVENTEEN!

And my oh so 'beloved husband' of mine for twenty-four hours, seventeen minutes, and four seconds, not that I was counting, is twenty-five. I swear it's illegal. Not really, of you have your parents' permission. I made sure to check it up.

_Sigh_

There was nothing I could no. I looked out to the world from the glass window of my husband's condominium at Paris, France. It had a breath taking view, an amazing outlook of the Eiffel Tower. I looked down at my bare feet to see my gorgeous pure white wedding dress covering them.

_Sigh_

I frowned as I thought back to yesterday. The wedding. It was grand. It was a wedding which a girl always dreams of. Everything was perfect. The entire ceremony took place at his uncle's villa in Scotland.

Right after, without giving either of us time to breath, we were both send off on my uncle, Remus Lupin's jet to France, where, our parents again decided, to have our honeymoon at his condominium … which he never even been to.

Stupid rich people.

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't talk. It would make me a hypocrite. My family was rich … very rich … but … arg! Not fair.

I felt like crying. Life could be so cruel sometimes.

_Sigh_

"You know you're going to get the frowns permanently fixed on your face if you do not stop worrying anytime soon."

My heart literally jumped right out of my chest as I looked behind me wide eyes. There was my husband standing without any shirt in sight, and his pants so so low that you could see the start of his public hair. All he has was a white towel which he used to dry his hair.

'Damn he's hot!'

I mentally shook myself as I cleared my head.

"Why do you care?" I asked as I tried not to look anywhere but his eyes as I kept the emotions off my face.

He gave me his cocky smile, no wait, his cocky smirk. The one which means, 'I know what you're thinking.'

"I don't, really, nevertheless, as a member of the Malfoy family, and as my spouse, I cannot have you looking like an old lady."

Oh, did I mention, I got married to the heir of the Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. The guy who appears of Teen Weekly magazine, and happens to be in every newspaper on businesses and corporations which says youngest ever to … and … He became …

You get the point.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well," I told him sweetly, "That's your problem, not mine. In the Potter family, we judge people by their hearts, and behavior, and not their looks. Thus, how about you embrace the Potter family!" I glared.

He raised his eyebrow. And a damn perfect eyebrow it is.

"Oh? And here I though after marriage girls usually embrace and represent their husbands side of the family. Not the other way around."

I glared at him harder.

"Sorry, you married the wrong girl then, I refused to change my last name, and I refuse to follow the thousand of rules which your family has. On and I hope you realized that you just said _usually _and usually and not me."

My husband, the nerve of him, threw his head back and laughed.

"I see. Well, I have work ahead of me if I am to change that. Loads of work seeing how you haven't changed from your stubborn two year old self, well … other than your height, and beauty."

I narrowed my eyes. "And tell me oh beloved husband of mine, what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He smirked. "However, you should really change, as you are right now, I am it finding hard not to rip that wedding dress of you to see more of your cleavage."

I blinked. Then blinked again for the words to sit in.

"YOU PERVERT. GET YOUR BLOODY EYES OFF OF ME!"

"Why?"

And I was pressed against the glass wall. How in the world did he move so fast? But, all I could see was his handsome face, and feel his hard chest against mine.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Ca..Cause" I half stammered not able to take my eyes of his beautiful capturing gray ones.

"Cause explains nothing. As far as I know, you're my wife, and as a man's wife, my wife, you have duties to perform. Duties which keep a man satisfied." He whispered in my ear.

SLAP!

The sound echoed through the room. "Don't you dare touch me," I growled.

The nerve of him, how dare he make such comment. There is a very few things I hate in life, number one being when I guy demands a women to act like women back in the 13th century where they had no rights.

"Don't you dare," I growled at my husband's shocked but handsome face, which I may add had a nice red handprint across its right cheek, "Don't you dare touch me without my permission ever again. I may be your wife on paper, but, in reality, I refuse to accept this marriage. Everything was done without asking for my opinion, thus, I will continue on which my life as it was before, and you with yours. Only difference being that we are married."

I pushed him away, as I grabbed my belongings which I had placed on the bed awhile before, as I walked into the bathroom.

"Oh and," I told him before I shut the door, "If you are able to pursuit relationship with other in marriage, then the same goes for me! Feel free to make your decision."

SLAM!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? What do you think? A good ending? Tell me, as it can improve the next chapter. But keep in mind, I will keep this story Harry well ... Hattie and Draco.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the reviewers. And a special thank you to **_imy321 _**for giving me the final push for finishing my chapter. Your review made my day as well as motivating me! Thank You! Anyways, this chapter to me feels odd ... but tell me what you guys think! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

I have to admit my wife was a feisty lion as I listened to the shower being turned on in the bathroom. I chuckled at the irony; we went to the same prejudice school, 'Hogwarts School of Masters and Mastery!' Getting into such school was one in a hundred, and the tuition was so high that even of a student got accepted, the parents could not afford it.

My wife, Hattie Malfoy, nee Potter was of course placed in the Gryffindor House, also known as the house of Lions, which I may add, was informed to by my beloved cousin.

I lay on our wedding bed, which, of course had thousands of red rose petals placed scattered across. I looked around my room, this was the first time I had stepped into this condominium since I had brought it three years go. I had to admit, giving the condominium to my mother was a fantastic idea. Then again, having one of the famous renovation designers as your mum had its upside.

_Sigh_

My thoughts wondered back to my wife. I, had of course found out everything I could about her as soon as I had heard the word 'get you married,' from my father's lips. Then again, having your cousin who happened to be your wife's best friend has its perks.

Luna Lovegood.

_Sigh_

It had been awhile since he was able to properly talk to his cousin. Sure, Luna was at the wedding preparations as she was the bridesmaid for the wedding, as well as the wedding, however, he had been too busy getting everything perfect to have a proper conversation with her. And his father, he had of course hadn't taken a look at Luna as it reminded his of his deceased sister.

Luna's mother, Eleanor Malfoy fell in love with Arthur Lovegood, a commoner journalist.

When Auntie Eleanor turned eighteen she ran away from the manor when her parents forbid her from seeing Arthur again. They had gotten married and never contacted the Malfoys, not until … When I had turned nine.

I remember it was a dark and windy night when a post had arrived to the manor, it was from Arthur Lovegood. Auntie Eleanor had passes away while giving birth to Luna and Arthur wanted her whole family to wish her goodbye.

I remember fathers face; I had never seen him shed a single tear before. He love his little sister very much, and to find out that she died without him ever telling her that he loved her, that he was proud of her …

I closed my eyes. I couldn't think negative thoughts now. Not when I had a bigger problem to deal with.

_Sigh_

I heard the shower being turned off. What to do, what to do. My _beloved_ wife was going to step out of the showers very soon, and we were going to have to set some ground rules. The bathroom door creaked open for me to see Hattie coming out carrying her wedding dress, which I must add looked heavier them her.

"Need help?" I asked.

Harry looked suspiciously at me, "Why, what are you planning?"

I chuckled at her as I got up to help her. "Nothing, that dress looks heavier then you, and you look like you're going to faint any minute."

She did, her skin looked deathly pale without the makeup, and her stunning emerald eyes looked like they required a much needed sleep! I gently took the dress from her and placed it on the loveseat, the last thing I needed was the dress to get ruined, not only would my I pay for it for the rest of my life, my mother will kill me. She had it exclusively made for her beloved daughter-in-law. I looked back to Harry sitting on the bed with a confused look across face.

"We need to talk."

Harry looked at me, and nodded her head.

"But not before we get some food inside of you, and you have your much needed rest. I wouldn't want my dear in-laws breaking down my neck for getting their daughter sick."

A smirk drew across Harry's face, "My Mr. Malfoy, for a moment there you had me confused with your caring and Mr. Nice guy act. Nevertheless, I didn't think you would be scared of my dearest daddy, after all, the magazines did say you're scared of no one!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Whatever you're thinking, don't congratulate yourself too much. You're not that good at reading me, thought, I must say, I am fluttered that you have been reading up on me!"

"Please, don't increase your ego, I have not read on you, I have heard stupid bamboo's talking about you in some sort of interview or sort." Harry replied, "I don't have inadequate time in my hands to read useless magazines, or join an ineffectual talk revolving on ego inflated men!"

Ouch! Way to burst my bubble. Yup, I was precise; my wife is a feisty one!

"As you wish my lovely Hattie, however, as 'ineffectual' you call me, you happen to be my wife. Thus, making you what did you say again … ah yes, useless as well?" I raised my eyebrows at her, as I wondered what she would say next!

Harry stood up, at walked to where I was standing, damn she looked good in her dark green night gown. I could see the silk material outline her bra. Her neck line came down 5 inches from her neck, giving her a more coy look, as the gown went down to her knees. I smiled inwardly; it looked like my wife modest. A fine trait for a Malfoy bride, although, Luna had mentioned this before.

"… Are you listening to me?" I look down at my wife; she was only 5'4, while I was 5'11. She only came up to the height of my chest.

"Sorry," I whispered in her ear as I grasped her waist. Thank Marlin that she wasn't anorexic. If I had to guess, she was size 6, perfect. I don't know what it is with women these days, but size 0-4 just gave them a bad name. How on earth are you suppose to feel turned when you grab a women's hips as feel bones? Seriously, it feels nasty! I like women with a bit of meat on their body, not to forget their bum, and chest.

"Okay seriously, what are you thinking? Now I'm curious."

I smirked at my wife, darn lips looked so luscious. I licked my bottom lips, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Harry's eyes turned wide, "You PERVERT! Let go of me."

I smiled to myself as I help her waist in a strong grip!

"You know," I whispered into her ear, as she struggled within my grasp, "When you're thinking about you wife, it doesn't count as being a pervert."

Harry growled, "Let go of me."

I shook my head, "But my dear wife, I never admit or deny anything it makes me more interesting. Don't go making the wrong assumptions."

She stopped struggling, "So you deny thinking of perverted things … stuff. And stop calling me your wife."

I have her an amused smirk, "Things? Stuff? Please elaborate more my dear _Hattie_."

If her looked could kill a person, I would have been into ashes now. "No. I do not! And I rather you call me your _wife _then _Hattie._" She told me with s clenched smile.

"So, I believe your godfather's worlds were true. You really hate being called Hattie."

"YES! Please. Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. That!"

"If you hate it so much, I will only stop _Hattie_ that is if only you promise to tell me why you hate it so much. Not tonight, as I am gaining a headache, but another day."

Harry narrowed her eyes at me, "Fine. Now let me go!" She struggled against my grip!

I smiled, "Dear, let's get you fed, and off to bed," I told her as I led her to the double doors out of our bedroom.

"Fed? You can cook?"

I smirked at her, my dear Harry; you are in for a surprise I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now how was it? Tell me what you thought. And I probably won't be able to update until the end of exams, which is on the 25th of June. My bloody teachers thought giving us 20 assignment before exams was a wonderful idea. I'm not kidding! I just might sue the school! <strong>

**Enough of me, tell me your thoughts, feelings, and ideas. And no, they will not take partners or lovers. I assure you that! :D ... kinda ...  
><strong>


	3. Not a Chapter, Sorry!

Hi Reader. I know I have not posted in a LONG time, however, I hope to change that. Its been about **TWO YEARS** since I've posted this story.

Sorry, however I will be editing this story. This is not a chapter, rather to inform you that I will be deleting chapter 3. Sorry for the inconvenience. And my main motivation is what I plan to start my own novel therefor this is my writing-stories practice place. :D

And, a new chapter will be up by Thursday the latest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ajkdsfhjhj! Yes, I finished another chapter. And it only took me ... TWO YEARS ...! LOL. Sorry readers, I was busy. Yes I changed the story from being non-magical to magical. And the plot, along with the title. Why? cause I don't know, it seemed to flow better for me this way. Anyways tell me what you think, like or hate the change? **

* * *

><p>Paris, oh how much I hated Paris. I don't even see why girls would die to come here, the most <em>romantic place <em>on Earth I believe they said. Seriously, the country was dirty, the people were rude, and if you didn't know French … then good luck. But those were not my reasons for hating France, noooo!

No, you see my reasons were quite different. I hated France because of their unrealistic ideology. Ohh, if I could I would burn France down to ashes. One could say, I hated France more than I hated being married. Shocking, I know.

Marriage … now was something which has become interesting. Draco and I had arrived to some sort of an understanding. After much fighting we both realized that neither of us were given a choice in this union. We both knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later, however, we both preferred later.

Draco was my betrothed since I was a year old. How outdated I know. However there was nothing we could do about it, being one of the most influential families had its down side. We for better or worse were known as one of the aristocrats of England … as well as the magical world.

'Magic,' I thought to myself as I waved my wand creating fluttering butterflies around me. Magic was real, hidden and existed since the King Arthur and his lover Merlin herself.

Shaking my head I watched the butterflies change colors when my eyes gazed into another pair.

"Evening Harry!"

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I looked at the window, it was evening. I've brooded on the kitchen chair for the past couple of hours or so.

"Care to explain why you're sitting here shaking your head Harry or have you finally gone insane?" Draco asked as he threw his cloak on the table.

I glared at him as I flicked his cloak watching it slide down on to the hardwood floor. "I see your home. Just thinking about King Arthur and Merlin. Funny isn't it how muggles think she is a man instead of a women."

Draco froze this hunt for food as he turned towards me, "Muggles think _Merlin _is a girl? How on earth did they come to believe something as barbaric as that? Yes, how did your day go?"

"Honestly Draco" I huffed as I pulled out last night's dinner ignoring his last question "Did you not watch the television show Merlin or read the legends that the muggles came up with about her, Merlin is a guy according to them!"

"Wait you mean the show where Morgana tries to destroy Arthur?"

I nodded my head as I poured milk in a bowl and levitated the cookie jar to the table, "Yes that would be the one."

Rolling his eyes Draco heated yesterday's dinner as he sat down on the table, "But that is so farfetched, Morgana never went evil, she married Salazar Slytherin. The only reason people believe her to be evil is because she and Slytherin left Hogwarts together after he built the Chamber of Secrets and made his views on muggles public."

Draco paused as he eyed me munching on cookies before he continued, "Muggles are so foolish. Their arrogance astounds me."

Sighting to myself I glared at him, "Well if muggles are so foolish than why are you doing business with them? Aren't the Malfoy's wealthy enough to live without jobs for the next century or so?"

Draco frowned, "Harry …" he sighted and continued "You know why we must do business with them. The Wizarding population is growing larger by day, and wizards need to have legal documents in both worlds so they never find themselves at risk. Furthermore, muggle-borns need a cover story for when they attend Hogwarts or any other magical institution.

Hogwarts to the muggles is known as Oxford Institution – and they only accept _special _students. Oxford University has a whole other campus for wizards and witches, the same goes for Harvard University, University of Cambridge, Princeton University, University of Tokyo, University of Toronto, National University of Singapore, McGill University, and many more. Also … "

And there he goes. Something which I discovered about my husband the past week was that he was a bookworm – and he reminded me of one of my best friends Hermione Granger. Personally I think he would have gotten along a lot better with Hermione than I. Nevertheless, knowing the Malfoys, he would be reluctant to hang around with her with a three feet pole unless absolutely needed. Why? Because she was a muggle born.

You see, there was a class system in the magical world. There was the pure-bloods whom had the purest form of magical blood in their bloodline since the start of Merlin, than there were those with Creature blood. Creature bloods where purebloods whom had magical creatures in their bloodline. Then there were half blood – whom had half magical blood as well as muggle blood. And lastly we had muggle-borns whom were wizards or witched who by change were born with magic in their system. And if two muggle-borns were to marry, their child would be considered a half – bloods since both parents had magicial and non-magical blood in their system.

Although the magical world had come a long way since Merlin it still needed improvement.

"HARRY!"

I jumped from my seat causing my chair to fall to the floor. _CLASH! _

"What?" I growled.

Draco held out his hands in mocking surrender, "Relax Harry, is everything okay with you? You seem more agitated than you have been the past week."

I stared at him for a while "Ya I'm fine" I mumbled as I pushed the bowl away and put my head down. "I don't know I'm so frustrated. Today hasn't been a good. I yelled at five store employees, smashed the vase by the door in more pieces than I can count, and burned the letter my mother sent me."

After a slight pause I heard feet shuffling and "OUCH!"

I turned around aiming my wand at Draco, "What the hell is your problem?" He had hexed me with a mild electric shots.

Looking apologetic Draco handed me a think letter. "Sorry, however I spoke to your uncles today, and they told me you hex you. Apparently a payback of some sort."

Frowning I took the letter and threw it on the ground watching it turn into ashes. "Hex me again and I'll make sure it's the last thing you." Glaring at him one last time I stormed into the bedroom throwing myself under the warm covers of the bed.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Harry, wake up beautiful. Harry!"<p>

Someone gently shook me urging me to wake up. I mumbled something as I burrowed myself under the pillows. Hearing a beautiful laughter I felt someone throw the covers off exposing me the morning breeze.

Opening my eyes I looked right into my husband's pale gray ones. 'I did not just think his laugh was beautiful,' I thought to myself.

"I see my Sleeping Beauty has finally woken. Welcome to the land of living my lady."

I watched as Draco make a mocking bow and held out his left hand. "Hilarious." I spoke sarcastically as I raised my eyebrows.

Draco just smirked playfully. Deciding to play along I took his hand and watched him lead me outside the room to the kitchen table.

I froze on sight. The table contained fruits, French toast with whipped crème, pancakes, and pumpkin juice. Astonished I looked at Draco.

"You did this?" I asked.

Nodding his head he let go of my hand and pulled out a chair for me.

Dumfounded I sat and watched Draco take a seat across from me piling food on my plate. Realizing I was staring at him he chuckled.

"Eat." He encouraged.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Pausing his work Draco observed at me, "Because I've realized how miserable you've been the past week. You're very close to snapping. We both knew this was coming for some time, and we both hoped it was going to according to our own terms. I realize that you had your own reasons to postpone this marriage, and I won't ask you why. But I do want you to be at ease. We may not be the ideal couple inside, however, we can be friends. I know we discussed this before, but …"

I looked at my husband in wonder. Who had polyjuiced into him? "What did you tell me I could not look like our first night here?"

Frowning he replied, "That you cannot look like an old women. Why?"

There goes my theory about my husband being kidnapped. "Just wondering whom has polyjuiced into my husband" I explained.

"Why?"

I relaxed, "Because you've suddenly turned into Mr. Nice Guy. The past week you've been brooding and acting like a slimy Slytherin. What's with the Hufflepuff attitude?"

"I am a Slytherin. And please don't insult me. I've decided that I cannot live like I've done the past week. Women this is our honeymoon, we're supposed to be locked inside the bedroom all day, yet here we are both are miserable." He smirked.

Raising my eyebrows I asked, "You're point?"

"Harrry," he purred, "We've both been under our family's thumb since birth. Anything we did had to be perfect. I know you were not allowed to attend Hogwarts because your parents thought it would be safer for you to be home schooled.

However now that we are married your parents cannot really control you, by law you are an independent women. And I no longer have to listen to my father's command. I have my own family and I can make my own rules and decisions."

Taking a sip of pumpkin juice I gestured him to go on.

"My point is that now we both can do what we please as long it does not bring a bad reputation to our respected family names. I plan for both of us to be moved into my privet house in Scotland, this way out parents cannot keep a hold over us. I know you plan to complete your studies in Healing Magic. This marriage could very well be your freedom."

Draco sounded brilliant, however growing up as a pure-blood I knew that everyone had a motive for their actions.

"What's in it for you Draco?" I asked, "I may gain the freedom I always wanted, however what is it that you want?"

Draco sighted. "I want my freedom as well."

Frowning I asked him to explain.

"Harry my reasons for not wanting this marriage is because I am in love with someone else!" Draco explained as he pushed pieces of pancakes around his plate.

Surprised I stared at him, "Who is she?" I finally asked?

"Astoria Greengrass. I believe you may know her."

I shook my head. Oh I knew the Greengrass family, quite wealthy and influential. I've seen the Greengrass family in various balls, and they attended our wedding. Astoria was the younger sister Daphne, whom I believe was Draco's age."

"They attended the wedding." I stated.

Draco nodded. "They did, they were invited from our side. And no, my family had no clue about my relationship with the youngest daughter of the Greengrass family. If they did, I would have been vowed never to see her again."

"How long?" I asked as I felt my appetite vanish.

"Two years. One of my main reason for wanting to meet you before the wedding. However you know how my mum becomes about tradition. I had broken up with her before we got married however observing you the past week made me realize that if we continue like this we would only be hurting ourselves as well as each other. You are very young Harry, you can pursuit your dreams and I can pursuit mine." Draco paused before continuing.

"I would never bring a bad reputation to you or your family, that I can promise you Harry, and I ask you to do the same."

I sat there digesting what Draco had told me. It was true what he has said. What he had offered was tempting, in this agreement I would be able to carry out my goals while he gains the freedom to continue his relationship with Astoria. Could I accept this?

This wasn't a hard decision for me. Either way we would never have a real marriage, Draco and I were from two different planets. I may have never attended Hogwarts however I was sorted. He was a Slytherin while I was a Gryffindor. In the past week we both had discovered how different we were from one another.

I looked up to him, "I agree, however you can never come into my personal life. Outside we shall be the perfect pure-blood couples, however what goes on inside will only be between us."

Draco smiled. Truly smiled, and I must say a smile looked stunning on his face. "Thank you Harry. Now shall we finish this breakfast?"

I nodded. "So is this why you made me breakfast? To have me in a good mood so I won't freak out about your relationship?"

Draco chuckled, "that was one of the reasons, yes. But no, I did this because you seemed to becoming depressed, I hoped it would lighten your mood."

I smiled as I nibbled on a strawberry, I wasn't in the mood for breakfast, but I didn't want all this hard work to go to waste.

"Thank you." I smiled at Draco, "And I want to meet the women who captured my husband's heart."

Draco groaned. "Please don't say it like that, it makes me feel guilty."

"Oh, I didn't know Malfoy's had a heart!"

"We don't," Draco smirked, "Only the very special ones have something like a heart."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Is it that bad? Not so bad? Yes, I know. I am hating Draco too. But hey, its life. Tell me what I should do next. I neeeeed inspiration. Anyways review and tell me how I did. :D<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry readers. Exams going on. So updates are going a bit slow. **

**A confusion i want to clear up is that Hattie never went to Hogwarts, however she was a Hogwarts student but she was home schooled. She followed the curriculum and was sorted. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Hattie's POV<strong>

"Oh look we are almost back in England." I informed Draco as I looked the window of my godfather's privet jet.

"You could sound a bit happier you know," Draco replied.

I nodded my head, I could sound happier, but the fact was that I wasn't. Back in England my parents were going to be there, those same parents who got me married to a stranger without a second thought to my opinion. Nor did they realize that my said husband was already in love with another. Sure he broke things off before the wedding, and now once we reach England he would get back together with her – well I didn't have a right to be upset about that, it wasn't his fault that he feel in love.

Oh and did I mention that my in-laws believe that we already consummated our marriage! And how did I find that out? Well my _dearest _mother in law informed me yesterday via letter that she expects a grandchild soon, and hopefully I go back to England with her grandchild growing in my uterus. Well it's safe to say that I made sure I burned that letter to ashes before Draco saw.

"Hello, hello, earth to Harry!"

I swatted Draco's hand which was waving at my face, "What do you want?"

"Why Harry?"

I looked at him in confusion "Pardon?"

"Harry. Why do you have everyone call you Harry? It is after all a male's name is it not?" Draco asked.

I nodded my head, "It is. It's kind of a long story."

Draco looked at his watch, "We have about an hour and half before we land. Amuse me."

I rolled my eyes, "What do I look like? A comedian here to entertain you?"

Draco smirked, "I would never think of you as a comedian. Nope, you're a beautiful lady, however I am curious as to why everyone calls you Harry. As your husband I think it's something I should know."

"As my husband you should also know when I am on my period, however you don't see me telling you that," I retorted dryly.

Rolling his eye Draco signaled one of the elves to pour him some more Butterbeer. "Harry you could either tell me or I'll annoy you until we reach England. And if I still don't find out, I'll just ask my father in law."

I huffed, as I swallowed my Butterbeer. "Because I believed there was a vampire in my closet."

Draco looked confused, "Sorry, _a _vampire in your closet?"

I nodded as I began my story. "I was around five when I overheard dad talking about a vampire attack with my uncle Serious. You know my dad is a highly trained and famous Auror, thus he was usually sent on many dangerous operations during my early years, and even now sometimes if they need an expert on the mission. I remember dad explaining how venomous the attack was and five people were dead with their bodies drained of blood and had their insides splattered in some ally."

Draco signaled me to pause. "Vampire attack?" he questioned.

I nodded.

Looking befuddled he continued, "But that is never the case. Vampires don't usually attack people, they have blood pills which turned any edible liquid into blood, plus the ministry allows them to hunt animals. They live quite peacefully with the magical community. Personally I prefer vampires to werewolves. Personally, one of my uncles in France is a vampire and he's my favorite."

"I know," I responded. "I don't know what happened with this one vampire, perhaps he went crazy after the fall of the Dark Lord or just had a mental issue, I don't know. All I just remember was dad describing the crime scene and how the vampire looked when they finally caught him. I was really young so it really scared me. For months I could not sleep alone, and there always had to be a night globe by my bedside."

I sighted as I looked out at the clouds in the sky. So fluffy and pure. "So finally my uncle Remus finally sat down with me one afternoon and explained the true nature of vampires." I continued. "I mean Remus is a werewolf and like you said with your vampire uncle, he's one of the gentlest person I know. Growing up I never gave a thought to his _condition _as he calls it, but I never feared him for that. I think watching me be scared of another creature really frightened Remus that someday I may start to fear him as well. But that would never happen, I saw his true form and he's looks like an over-grown wolf who needs to see a dentist."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted in astonishment. "You saw a real werewolf and you are still alive … and not infected?"

"Shut up Draco," I said rolling my eyes _again._ "Do you want me to continue?"

"What do you mean shut up. How are you not infected? Explain."

"As I as saying," I said glaring at Draco and ignoring his question completely, "Remus sat down with me and told me a story about a brave prince named Harry. Prince Harry was the bravest prince and knight in the kingdom, the most fearsome knight of all. One day when a dragon attacked the castle he defeated the Dragon to save his people. However …"

"However Prince Harry realized that the dragon was actually witch cursed by a goblin and the only way to break the curse was for the dragon to give her heart to someone. After she was defeated by the Prince, the dragon decided to carve out her heart and give to the prince, the only man she found worthy of her noble heart. And her willingness to give her heart to someone broke the curse, and she returned to her goblin form." Concluded Draco, "I know this story, everyone knows this story! In the end the prince marries the goblin."

I smacked Draco's arm as I continued "Shut up. I know everyone knows the story, however when uncle Remus told the story to me he make Prince Harry should like a hero who was tremendous and courageous, so I decided that I wanted to be just like him, never scared of anything, not even a dragon which is much scarier than a werewolf. So I made sure everyone would call me Harry instead of Hattie so I could feel like as brave and powerful as the prince. Any anyone who did call me Hattie I would never answer to them therefore Harry just stuck."

Draco nodded his head. "So," he said, "you're just a girl who wants to be called Harry because it makes you feel valiant?"

"Pretty much" I nodded.

Rolling his eyes Draco snickered. "Fine, I will respect your wishes and humour you by calling you _Princess _Harry instead."

I glared at him as I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window, 'why are we taking the jet again?' I questioned myself.

**Couple of hours later**

This was torture, absolute torture. I was back in England with my husband at his ancestral manor with not only his family but mine as well. Oh and my in-laws decided to throw us a small reception as soon as we got back to England and now here I was stuck making small talk and dodging the sexual references thrown at us by friends, families, and perverted old witches and wizards.

Looking around I finally spotted Draco taking to a man with dark complexion and I walked over. "Draco, we need to talk," I said as I reached them. Draco looked at me and smirked. God I wanted to wipe that smirk off his handsome face, dressed in dark green silk shirt and crème colored dress pants he looked like he stepped out of Weekly Witch Magazine.

"There you are," he purred as he pulled me into his arms as he brushed his lips against my left cheek, "Blaise meet my wife Hattie Malfoy. Hattie this is Blaise Zabini my best friend, I'm sure you remember him at the wedding. He was my best man."

I groaned inside. The _pureblood diplomat_. The pureblood diplomat was where purebloods would always act perfect, calm, and collected to the public even if the said pureblood hated each other. To the outside world they would look composed and never create a scene, and I should have realized that I too would have to act the part of a refined and elegant lady, I had to be the epitome of a Malfoy wife.

I bowed as I gave Blaise my left watching him give me small bow as me kissed my hand. "Mrs. Malfoy, you look beautiful in your dress, the gold and green really complement your eyes" he murmured.

"Mr. Zabini," I smiled as I looked down at the dress which I was forced in. It was a floor length full sleeve green dress with golden sparkles and silver stones around my neckline and sleeves, "call me Harry, any friend of my husband has the right I believe. However forgive me, I don't remember much of my wedding day."

Blaise Zabini smirked, "Fear not than my lady, everyone has the right to feel nervous on their wedding. I believe Draco here was throwing a tantrum right before the ceremony. Call me Blaise please."

"Oh," I answered look up at Draco, "Did he now? I must hear more of this story."

Both Draco and Blaise chuckled, "Perhaps another time my love. I believe you wanted to talk to my." Draco asked.

I politely smiled at Blaise, "excuse us Blaise. It was great meeting you."

"And I you," he responded, "Draco we call continue later."

Draco nodded as he escorted me out of the large hall and into the court yard. "Blaise was right you know, you do look stunning in that dress."

"Thank you," I responded, "You don't look too bad yourself." Who was I kidding myself, he looked down right sexy!

"Too bad?" Draco asked giving me a mocking glare, "Women I look dashing, handsome, charming and elegant."

"Right. Believe what you may if it helps you sleep at night." I retorted dryly.

Draco smirked, "If I look 'not bad' to you, than what would you consist of a handsome man in your taste my lovely wife?"

I rolled my eyes, yet I couldn't hold off the blush rising to my cheeks. "Dear _husband_ just know that it's definitely not you. Anyways, when is this party going to end? Did you know that it physically hurts to be nice and polite to people? Plus I have a killer headache, and the next person who throws a sexual reference towards us, I am going to punch them."

Draco watch me in amusement as I threw a tantrum and continued to rant about the party and finally walked over to one of the larger tress and slumped down using the bark as a support.

Draco slowly walked over and sat next to me, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him in surprise, he actually looked genuine. "About?"

"Everything." He replied. "This, everything. Don't worry, I will speak to my father soon and we will move out of the manor in a few months. I would move out with you tomorrow, however, the last thing I want is people making rumors about how you are controlling me and ruining the Malfoy name. Just abide with me for now."

I nodded as I shifted so my head would rest on his shoulders. "I know," I whispered. I was so worn-out. "I know you are. A few months wouldn't hurt, if I could marry you, I could also manage living here and deal with your mother for a while."

Draco rested his head on mine as he wrapped his arm around me, he too was exhausted. "Thank you. I might not be the best husband, but I promise I will be there for you in every step. I will be your best friend."

"What about Blaise Zabini?"

Draco smirked against my head, "I guess he has to be demoted than."

"I can live with that," I mumbled as I finally gave in and closed my eyes to the darkness.

**Next Day **

I yawned as I opened my eyes – only to find myself staring at my husband sleeping face. He looked peaceful yet attractive against the dark blue bed sheets.

I sat up looking around, I was in Draco's bedroom … well our bedroom now. What was I doing here? The last thing I remembered was dragging Draco out of the reception and taking under a maple tree. Confused I threw the cover off myself and walked to the balcony noticing I was wearing an ankle length cotton night gown.

Entering the balcony I closed the door behind me so the wind wouldn't enter the room, it was a quite chilly. Looking out I realized we were facing the east side of the manor, and the view was breath-taking. This side of the building faced the second court yard which hosted many animals, and stunning albino peacocks were one of them. There must have been at least fifteen albino peacocks out of what looked like thirty peacocks in total. They were accompanied by at least fifty swans, and a dozen of them were black. In the Far East was a lake and the water sparkled under the sunlight.

"You should come here for the sunrise, it's magical." Draco stated as he stood beside me.

I jumped at Draco's voice. "Draco!" I glared. "Make some noise next time. I could have fallen off the balcony."

"Relax," he grumbled. "The wards are charmed so that even if you stand on the ledge, you won't fall down."

I raised my eyebrows, "What's up with you Mr. Grumpy?"

Draco glared. "Well a certain Mrs. Grumpy got out of bed taking away my source of warmth, than she proceeded to open the balcony door and let in the cold air. I was having the best sleep in ages seeing how I am back in my own bed, however, I was woken early!"

I stared at him. Who was this man, and where did my husband go. "Its seven thirty in the morning, come back to bed. I'm tired and I want some more rest before I entertain the guests again!"

"Guests are still here?" I asked.

Draco nodded as he pulled me into the bedroom. "You parents, uncles, some of my family I think. Not sure."

I followed Draco to bed as I felt my migraine forming again. He was right, we would need more energy for later.

"Harry, Harry wake up!"

I opened my eyes for the second time. "I see you're finally awake. It's ten already, we should be down in ten minutes max. Hurry up."

I sat up and snitched my wand from under my pillow. "Tempus" I muttered. Glowing lights showed me it was indeed ten.

"Told you," Draco stated as he fixed his hair by the dresser. He was already showered and dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked as I opened the door to a small room which Draco called closet and pulled out a light purple ankle length dress.

"I did," he stated, "But you threatened to use the Avis spell on me, and I rather not have flock of birds pecking at my skin."

I blushed as I rushed to the bathroom. I huffed as I finally took a good look at the bathroom. The bathroom was the size of a large classroom, there was a huge swimming pool, a smaller Jacuzzi, a large individual shower, fancy toilet and a wall to wall sink with mirror, and shelf which had almost every products imaginable along with hundreds of towels. I blushed as I realized it had also stacked feminine products along with a few make-up items.

Sure the Potter manor was grand, however the Malfoys outdid everything in comparison – they seriously liked to flaunt their wealth. I sighted as quickly got ready for the day.

Stepping out of the shower I noticed Draco sitting on his bed with what a book. "Finally!" he said as he placed the book on the night table and got up.

I rolled my eyes, "You could have just went down you know."

Draco smirked as he pulled me into his arms, "I could have," he purred, "But it looks bad if newlywed couples don't arrive at the breakfast table together. Plus you don't know the manor yet."

I frowned at him, "Done flirting?"

Draco just smirked as he placed his hand on my waist and ushered me out to the hall until we reached the Breakfast room. Yes, they also had a separate breakfast room.

**Draco's POV**

As we entered the Breakfast room there were hoot calls from a few family members, mainly Hattie's uncle Sirius. I rolled my eyes as I felt Hattie stiffen in my arms. At the table were my parents, my grandmother Cassiopeia Malfoy, my Uncle Severus Snape, his fourteen year old daughter Eileen Snape, Hattie's parents and her two twin brothers Charles and John Potter whom were fifteen, Sirius Black and his wife Alena along with their fourteen year old daughter Betria and seven year old son Regulus and my uncle Locus.

"Look who finally embraced us with their presence," boasted Sirius, "The new couple. Oh what I would do to be young again!"

Hattie plastered a fake smile as she greeted everyone taking a seat next to Sirius. "How about you take an age reducing potion" she glared at him.

Sirius laughed as he give Hattie a kiss, "But females love how I look now more than ever. How can I deny them?"

I shook my head, "I'd be careful if were you sir. You're wife looks like she could stab you!" Sure enough Alena Black was glaring at her husband.

Sirius smiles as he kissed his wife, "You know you're the only women for me!" he stated as his wife smacked his head. "Sorry," Alena apologized. "My husband was dropped on his head many times after his birth."

Everyone chucked as they watched Sirius pout as they piled food on their plates.

"So dear Hattie," my grandmother asked as the noise died down, "How is married life?"

Hattie froze beside me, I gently held her under the table as I watched her face drain of emotions. My wife was beautiful, and she resembled the perfect Malfoy wife. I was shocked at how well she acted in front of people. It seemed like Hattie had two sides to her.

"Pleasant," she replied. "Draco is a perfect gentleman."

My grandmother nodded in approval as everyone at the table watched us. "And you Draco, your thoughts on my daughter Harry?" my father in law asked.

Taking a quick look at Hattie I replied, "Harry is perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

James nodded in approval, however I felt a pain in my heart. Hattie was perfect, yet I did not love her. As much as I enjoyed her company, I would rather have Astoria sitting next to me.

"Harry can be a bit rebellious, yet she is still young. Be patient with her dear," Lily Potter said smiling gently at ignoring Hattie's glare.

I nodded my head politely. Hattie and her mother had a few similarities, the same facial structure, skin complex, eyes, and height however in everything else she was the replica of her father. "Of course."

"Relax Lily," Uncle Severus spoke, "Hattie has grown to be a level headed women, and you don't need to baby her anymore."

I watched as Eileen glare at her father, "You're the one to talk. You always baby me!"

Severus sighted as he gestured my mother to deal with Eileen while my mother in law glared at my snickering brother in laws and Sirius's kids.

"Eileen how about you show Charles, John, Regulus and Betria the Quidditch pitch," my mother voiced and within seconds the table was clear of the four teens and Regulus. I felt a sense of dread in my stomach. This was not good.

As soon as they left my mother along with my mother in law, grandmother, and Alena smiled at us. Nope, this was not good.

"So Draco, Harry," my mother started. "When can we expect grandchildren? We were discussing yesterday at the reception about your future. You know your father and I had you when he was twenty two and I was eighteen."

My mother in law nodded as she took over, "I know Harry is seventeen, however you are twenty five sweetie. You father in law and I had Harry when we were nineteen. And by the time we were twenty two we had the twins."

Hattie and I shared a look, this was not good.

My grandmother than continued, "I want to see great grand-kids before I die dears. Plus it's a Malfoy tradition to have children within the first two years of marriage."

Shit, I had forgot that. I looked at Severus and my father for help. They both shook their heads. Cowards. For some powerful mans they couldn't stand up to the women in their lives to save their own life.

Before I could say a word Hattie replied, "Grandmother, please don't say that. You're only sixty eight and in your prime for a witch. We would love to give you all grand-kids but we just got married please give us a bit more time. Draco and I both understand the importance of tradition."

I stared at my wife in shock. Looking around the table I wasn't the only one, clearly the Potter's and Black's were expecting a completely differently reply from Hattie.

My father smirked, "Well it seems like we had nothing to worry about. Our daughter in law in indeed more level headed than Draco. Let's continue breakfast shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? What do you think? REVIEW! or I won't UPDATE! :D<br>**

**Yes, Hattie is maturing. But what's this about children? I guess you'll have to wait and find out. Review if you want the next chapter. :D **

**What do you think of Hattie and Draco together? What about the extra additions to the families? **


End file.
